With the growing need for security in the work place, many companies are providing their employees with identification badges or "IDs" that include the employee's picture and other important identifying information, such as the employee's name and employment position. Advances in computers and encoding technology have resulted in many companies creating IDs having magnetic or optically encoded strips for encoding such things as security passwords and company charge account information. The magnetic or optically encoded strips can be read by magnetic or optical sensing devices and the information obtained therefrom used to confirm authorization to enter secure areas or to credit and/or debit the employee's account for such expenses as meals at the company cafeteria. In many instances, employees are required to maintain the ID on his or her person while at work, and may even be required to display the ID while at work so that the photograph on the ID can be examined by security personnel.
It is also common practice for employers to provide the employees with pin-on badges or name tags, as well as decorations for distinguished service or to recognize specific occasions. These types of "pinned" insignia typically have an ornamental front and are secured by one of two means. First, the insignia may include a pin protruding from the back that cooperates with a hook clasp. To secure the insignia, the pin is pushed through an item of clothing at one point and then pushed back out at a separate point. Upon exiting the clothing, the pin is secured within the hook clasp, which prevents the insignia from becoming dislodged. Alternatively, the insignia may include a pin that is inserted through the item of clothing and is then prevented from exiting by a clasp that is attached to the end of the pin. In either case, inserting the pin through the item of clothing can permanently damage the wearer's clothing.
To facilitate the display of IDs, the employer may provide employees with a holder for securing the ID to the employee's clothing. Conventional ID holders typically include a clip that can be secured to a pocket or other part of the clothing. For example, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 271,986 and 274,099 to Belser show a pocketed identification badge holder formed of a transparent material. The pockets are adapted to receive an ID therein. The ID holder is then secured to the wearer's clothing using a clip attached to the back of the ID holder. Alternatively, holes are provided in the ID holder for receiving a safety-pin which is inserted through the wearer's clothing to secure the ID holder. However, the use of a safety-pin to secure the ID holder to the wearer's clothing can create holes which can permanently damage business attire such as a wool suit or a silk blouse. Further, pocketed ID holders present certain problems in that holders of different sizes must be manufactured for IDs of different sizes, which can be costly, and the ID holder must of course be transparent. Additionally, inserting the IDs into the pockets can be difficult and may even result in tearing or separating of the pocket.
To eliminate the problems associated with pocketed ID holders, it has been proposed to use a flexible strap having cooperating snap members attached to opposed ends of the strap. The width of the strap is generally adapted to fit within a slot punched into an ID. To attach the ID to the ID holder, the strap is inserted into the slot and folded back onto itself at which time the snap members are snapped together. The strap and ID are then secured to the wearer's clothing using a clip attached to the back side of the strap.
To prevent damage to the clothing, the wearer can use a pin adaptor, as is known in the art, which includes thin member having one or more apertures therethrough for receiving the pin attached to the back of an insignia. The pin adaptor may be attached to the clothing using a clip. The insignia is then secured to the adaptor using a clasp. Because existing pin adaptors can be relatively prominent, these devices can be considered fashionably and aesthetically undesirable. Consequently, the wearer may choose not to use the adaptor, instead choosing to insert the pin into the wearer's clothing and risk damaging the clothing. Further, if the wearer is required to display an identification badge, it may not be feasible to wear both an ID holder and a pin adaptor. Even if both are worn, the pin adaptor is likely to be secondary in consideration to the ID holder and therefore, secured to the clothing in a location that is not as easily readable.
Thus, there is a need for improved ID holders. Such holders must be adaptable to different sizes of IDs, be securable to an item of clothing without damaging the clothing, and be capable of securing insignia in an easily readable location. Such a device would also preferably present a name tag and separate ID card for easy and efficient viewing by an observer.